


Smart is the New Sexy

by csichick_2



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smart Is The New Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4442555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hernando showing off his vast knowledge is one of Lito’s biggest turn-ons.  Hernando exploits this fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smart is the New Sexy

Lito never used to enjoy going to art museums, but that was before Hernando. Lito could listen to Hernando talk about art for hours, completely mesmerized. Hernando knows something about nearly every painting, and Lito often finds the deeper meanings behind the art, more interesting than the piece itself. There’s just one problem with these museum visits – Hernando showing off his vast knowledge is one of Lito’s biggest turn-ons. 

Their first date aside, Lito has enough self-control to get home before jumping Hernando, but today Hernando is stretching that self-control to it’s very limits. Instead of only talking about his favorite pieces as he usually does, he’s talking about every single piece they see. And Lito knows that Hernando is doing it on purpose.

“Maybe we should go home,” Lito suggests. “We can see the rest another day.”

“But we haven’t even seen the best exhibit yet,” Hernando replies, his smirk saying that he knows exactly why Lito wants to leave.

Lito leans in close to Hernando so that no one else can hear them. “I really want to take you home and get you out of all those clothes,” he growls. “Do you really want to see the rest of the museum?”

Hernando swallows. “I suppose you are right, we can see the rest another day.”


End file.
